Missing Link Sacred Gears
Missing Link A.K.A The missing link between Man and God. Also known as The Lost Tools of Supremacy. Summary Missing Links are unique Legendary-tier Sacred Gears, each having capabilities capable of overpowering gods and satans easily, it makes use of more portions of the user's brain when in use unlike normal Sacred Gears and Longinus types who don't, even more so when activating balance breaker (Missing Link variant). Compared to a Longinus Sacred Gears that are only capable of killing gods and satans, Missing Link Sacred gears have the abilities to grow insanely stronger with the targets being entities who are aware of the supernatural world, There are even Missing Link Sacred Gears like the Ars Goetia that can bend angels and devils to the user's will. This class of Sacred Gears are also known as the tools that reign over gods and satans. There are an unknown number of Missing Link Sacred Gears in total, since almost nothing about them have been documented in the supernatural world yet (states Azazel himself). However, Azazel has theorized that there might be potential for Longinus Sacred Gears to eventually evolve into Missing Links, under the right conditions. Also, he has stated that he never knew Kami made Missing Links, and was pretty upset it was hidden from them by his Father. Missing Link type Sacred Gears are more likely to leave a Stigmata on the user's body when the user has grown accustomed to using his/her Missing Link's balance breaker variant. Exclusive Abilities Missing Links have a variety of exclusive abilities and effects, two of the most notable are Resona Forma and the Stigmata. = Resona Forma Resona Forma or Sacred Link is an ability exclusive to all Missing Links possessors. It grants the ability to fuse with various entities the user forms a bond with wether it be human or non-human to acquire greater powers. With this ability Missing Link Sacred Gears are capable of adapting to any field of battle, paralleling to, and possibly a direct result of its ability to integrate any form of Entities into itself. Stigmata Stigmata known also as Mark of Transcendent Supremacy. Are birthmark-like tattoos placed in a Missing Link possessor's body due to having been accustomed to using their strenuous Missing Link's variant balance breaker. Stigmata bearers gain ridiculous amounts of power that they can easily take down several Longinus possessors at once. There is a special system installed in Missing Link Sacred Gears that hide the user's presence from supernatural forces, but when they gain a Stigmata this system is turned off. Those shown to acquire a Stigmata later on have been noted to have a vast increase in their Missing Link's Sacred gear's abilities and power. Only Possessors who can handle the physical burden of their Missing Link's variant balance breaker in the brain can acquire a stigmata. Those who don't have the brain capacity to handle the balance breaker variant of the Missing Link either have their body starting with the brain explode or become brain dead. List of Missing Link Sacred Gears Goliath's Greatsword Cuirass of the Christened Dragon Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Houki Minami